Between the Two
by Deadly-Kiss
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke question a certain thick headed on love, on loyalty, and on trust. To these questions, he answers them falsely, leading them into death, but what happens when his love, loyalty, and trust stops being false?
1. A question on love

Title: Between The Two

Summary: Gaara and Sasuke had cornered a certain blonde for questioning: "Who do you love, me or _him_?"

Disclaimer: Must I really do this; we all know that the real author of Naruto would not waste his time writing a fanfiction of his own fic. He's having trouble enough as it is writing the real thing.

---------------------------------------------------------

He never thought he would have this problem; how can a loud mouth be caught between the two famous ninjas of the Takashi house? It was a preposterous thing, he didn't expect it. He didn't believe it could be possible; he was only suppose to get the needed information for his clan and then bolt. He acted like the perfect idiot, the perfect fool, and so how, how had the two illustrious ninjas of the Takashi house found any interest with him? A more important question: how can he be _interested _with either of them?

They had those eyes again, glinting in amusement as he cowered before them; an act was still in play and he must continue to act as the fool. Where he was, he had no clue; it was a meager size room hosting a single desk and one single source of light, an oil lamp. He sat on one of the seats accompanied with the desk and the two sat at either side from him. He had imagined such a thing happening to him, if caught, but the reason of this questioning was hilarious.

"Who do you love?" Yes, it was damn hilarious and if he could have laugh, he would have, but the seriousness of it, to them of course, caused him to swallow it; if he was found now, he would be killed and he was not having any of that.

"Is this suppose to be a joke!?" Here comes his boisterous attitude as he quickly stood up, slamming the desk with his fist. "What is this?! Where am I?!"

"Sit down, Naruto, we want you to choose now." He spoke the words in a smooth fashion, sliding out of his mouth in ease. His dark ink hair matching the surroundings of the room.

"The chase had been fun, but I want this to end." The scarlet haired teen had elevated his legs toward the desk, resting his foot. "I am finally tired."

"Yes, one can easily be tired from amusement, as impossible as that may sound."

"So pick, me..." He had stood up from his seat and spun the chair of the blonde, forcing Naruto to stare at his abdomen. He bent down, eyes staring at one another. He enveloped his arms around the teens neck and slowly came closer to his view. Soon, their faces were mere inches away from each other and then, without a clue to what was happening, the blonde had been kissed.

"GAARA! Get your lips off him!!" Sasuke's seat flew to the west wall as he stood up with great speed. In seconds, he was gone and reappeared behind Gaara's kneeling form. With one swift movement of his right leg, he produced a kick which landed into the back of the red haired teen. The blow successfully moved the teen out of his position and into the cold, cement ground.

He smiled and licked his lips. "Why so mad, Sasuke?" Gaara smirked as he crossed his legs from his seat. "Why, you want to have a kiss, too? Now, that wouldn't be fair now, wouldn't it? You did get his first kiss and to my guess, I presume you caught his lips more than enough during your chase; I sure had."

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Sasuke smirked, "You're right, Gaara and I'll receive more than pecks on the lips when he picks _me."_

They had lock gazes between each other, deep loath emitted from their chakra; their power radiating from their very body. They were incredible, and Naruto felt a shiver crawl down his spine at their tremendous energy. He opens his mouth and then spoke his choice.......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I just had to write this; when inspiration hits, you just have to write it. Well, this part was just a teaser, I don't believe it's even an actual chapter with the shortness of it. The next one, if inspiration hits again would be of course longer and we'll just call this a prologue even though in the next chapters we would be going back to see how Naruto got in such a situation. Wouldn't that be fun? Well, see ya! REVIEW!!! I need ten reviews to actually think of writing this again. Is that too mean to ask for? If it is, I'm sorry! Forgive!!


	2. The question cont

Title: Between the Two

Summary: Naruto has been contained by two ninjas for questioning: "Who do you love, _me _or him?"

Disclaimer: I don't own much except this story and some others.

Naruto's POV

"I choose…"

Before I could finish my sentence, a loud crashed inverted my attention, my sentence forgotten by the two…I think.

"Well fool, who do you choose?"

There goes that theory-I guess nothing can stray their attention from me; I feel a little flattered.

"Didn't you hear that sound? It was loud enough to wake the dead," I replied to them and all I meet were eyes bugged in rage.

"Just answer our question!" they yelled in unison.

"But the sound," I interrupted again, "it could be intruders."

"Fuck the intruders; this is more important than those assholes!" That was Gaara. "Killing them would be a piece of cake compared with all the things I did to have you."

"Have him?" asked Sasuke, ice underlying his tone, "You can't _have _him until you _bed _him!"

"I'll bed him tonight!"

Bed him? What the hell are they talking about? I'll kill myself before I bed anyone of them.Voicing his rage, he screamed at the two, "I'm not bedding anyone! You two hear me, I'm not bedding either of you two. You two are the most inconsiderate, selfish, bastards I know!"

They turn to him nonchatantly and replied in unison, "So?"

"So! What do you mean so!"

"If were handsome, then all those other traits wouldn't matter."

"You concieted bastard!"

Sasuke, the replier, huffed and turn away.

"Sasuke, the asshole, has a point. If your handsome and strong, there's no point to having any other good traits." This was Gaara.

"What kind of logic is that?" I asked them, truly curious.

They turn to me as if it was obvious and once again answered my question in unison, "My logic."

"What makes both of your logics so great."

Again, they stared at me as if I had grown another head, but answered nontheless, once again in unison, "Because it's logic made my me."

I stared at them and felt, truly, like crying. What kind of bullshit had the Takashi clan fed them to believe such shit! They do actually believe that whatever logic they deemed true, is true! I huffed. Whatever. I don't really give a damn if they believe their logics or not, but right now, their logic is screwing up my whole damn mission! I coughed to gain their attention, which wasn't very hard since their attention were on me already and I, surprisingly was the one not paying attention.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your whole logic is bull crap! Do you honestly believe that the only traits you need to be forever adored and like is good looks and brawns!" They answered with graceful nods. Did I describe their nods as graceful? What am I thinking! Argh! "Look, you might not believe this, but that doesn't match my ideas."

They stared at me, truly stared at me, and then lifted their head, contemplating my rebuke. They turn to me once again, then at each other, then at me, then at each other, then at me, then at each other--argh!--my head is starting to hurt.

"What kind of shit are you talking about Naruto?" This was Sasuke, truly confused.

"Are you saying that you're not taken with either our good looks and power." This was Gaara, his usual monotone voice truly shocked.

I answered them, feeling as if I were to talk to some 5 year old brats, "You see boys, some people, not rabidfangirls mind you, because they're not people (they are in another league in their own), feel that they're better things on a person that good looks and brawns. These things are called good personalities which consists of the following: honesty, sensitivity, caring, kind-hearted, and some other things that I can't not remember right now. The negative personalities, which many dislike, are liars, egotistic, cold-hearted, and some others which I can not name right now people, but in better words, you--" I pointed at Sasuke, "-and Gaara."

They stared at me once again and I felt truly obligated to punch their confused faces.

"Are you sure you're not the only one who thinks this? I mean, how do you explain the flocks of girls always surrounding me?" I don't know which one asked this question for about right now, I flew in a rage that match no other.

"I TOLD YOU, THOSE ARE RABID FANGIRLS! THEY ARE NOT HUMANS, THEREFORE THEY CAN NOT JUDGE A GOOD CHARACTER IF IT HITS THEM ON THE FACE. ALL THEY WILL EVER KNOW IS THE HOTNESS RANKING OF SOME STUPID ASSHOLE!"

"Oh, there's your mistake. You said good character. Like hell if were trying to have good characters-were the farthest from being good."

"No! No! No! You guys don't get--"

"Just shut up, Naruto and answer our question."

"Hey, were you trying to invade our question with some incessant bullshit."

"WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT WAS NOT BULLSHIT!"

"Naruto--"

That was the last word that Gaara mentioned toward me before an interjection interrupted their insane questioning. A mountain of mist surrounded the small compartment. And, as soon as the mist completely blinded my eyes, I felt hands searching my face. The procedural instantly made me realized who these intruders were; they were my comrade, my brothers who were unfair enough in my account to send me in this wretched house. After minutes of searching my face, the person finally received enough information to realize that it was me. In seconds, I was untied and set free from the two power ninjas of the house.

After being set free from the two ninjas, I found myself inside my own room, in my own house, and in my own village. It has already been a day since my escape and most of that day, I spent lying on my over-used bed. As I continued to stare, a knock invaded my thoughts-if I even had some. The knock continued and I continued to stare at the white wah ceilings. The knock is now becoming bothersome as it began to form a rythm-a rythm which I found annoying. After a few more minutes of restrained annoyance, I yanked myself out of my bed and stomped my way through the house and into the door.

"What!" I cried.

Before I could rant any farther, which I would have, I felt the warm embrace of a familiar figure. I returned the embrace as I felt the hot trails of tears slide on the slope of my neck, where the figure's head is now recently placed on.

I combed through the figure's raven hair.

"Don't cry."

I moved my hand away from the figure's hair, and slid down both my arms, now encircling the the figure's petite form.

"You've cried enough when our family died. You've cried enough when your boyfriend left and died. I don't think you need to cry anymore."

"Naruto..."

"By my death bed, Haku, I will kill them. I will kill those assholes. I will kill both Sasuke and Gaara Takashi by what they've done. They kill our parents, Haku."

I felt the pressure on my neck gone, as his head lifted to meet my gaze. "I thought you didn't want to be part of this particular mission? You were so against it when they suggested that you be the one to go to thier house."

I chuckled. "That was just a way to hide my anxiety. I didn't know how long I would stand to be around those two without chopping thier heads off. I didn't believe I would be the best person for the job."

"Naruto?"

"You know how I am-my anger always seems to control me sometimes. I mean, they killed our parents, how do you expect me to hold my anger?" I clinched my hands, but soon released my tight fist, seeing the cascade of new tears on his eyes.. "Stop crying," I swept away the newly fresh tears from his eyes, "I hate it when you cry."

"I don't like it when you blame yourself for their deaths Naruto. It wasn't your fault and you shouldn't think that you're the only one who is trying to kill them. Remember, I'm here to help too. First they took our parents, when they were finally happy, and then, they killed my boyfriend when I was finally happy."

"No, Haku. I will not allow you to stain your hands. _I _will kill them." I thought back to the recent outings I had with the two Takashi power tools. Then, the thought struck me...they love me. I smirked, "I have something that they own in my grasp, Haku."

"What is it?"

My smirked turn into a full on grin, "I hold thier hearts."

Author's Note: Yes, I know its short. I decided that my chapters will be short. If it isn't short, don't expect an update in a year, which in this fic might be the case SORRY, so since I want to update, I decided that the chapters for this fic would be short. Understand? Well, I hope you guys don't flame me for that. I noted from my first posting of this fic that I'm suppose to be writing about something else, but it turn out this way, sorry guys do you know what I'm talking about?. So, yeah, that's all and please don't forget to review. I adore reviews! Since I adore reviews, I'll make a deal with you guys, I will update this fic when I get 15 more reviews or a month after this update if I don't get the 15 reviews. I know, totally mean, especially since I already have the next chapter written out. Jane!

P.S. Forgive any grammatical or spelling errors on this fic. --

P.S.S This fic would still end up with Naruto being with either Gaara or Sasuke, I haven't decided yet. I like them both so much!


End file.
